


Please Don't Go

by pxris67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Depressed Dean Winchester, Guilty Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxris67/pseuds/pxris67
Summary: Dean Winchester is a depressed, anxiety filled man who fucked up once again. With Castiel threatening to leave him, he can't take it.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 53
Collections: Destiel





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning/Suicide attempt
> 
> This is really sad, so like I'm sorry, but there is a happy ending I swear.

Castiel shoved his shorts into his bag along with other necessities as Dean ran up the stairs, a lump in his throat.  
“Bee, please,” Dean choked out, anxiety coursed through his veins.  
“Don’t, I’m leaving.” Cas said shortly, hot tears clouded his vision. Dean’s pained expression went completely blank and his mouth opened and closed like a fish.  
“Y-you’re coming back though, right?” He stuttered, feeling bile rise in the back of his throat. Castiel felt terrible, knowing how severe Dean’s anxiety and depression was, but he couldn’t do this anymore. It hurt too much.  
“No, not this time.” Castiel said, trying to get rid of any emotion in his voice, and failing miserably. With that, Dean clamped a hand over his mouth and whimpered, running to the bathroom and sliding the rest of the way on his knees in front of the toilet, only to violently vomit into it as tears rushed down his flushed cheeks.  
Castiel chased after him and kneeled beside him on the floor, rubbing circles into his toned back.  
“Dean, what happened, are you okay?” Castiel asked worriedly. As soon as he finished throwing up, he stayed in place as he heaved and heavily sobbed.  
“P-please don’t leave me C-cas,” Dean said as his entire body shook. Castiel let a whimper escape his plushed, pink lips.  
“I know t-that I don’t deserve you, a-and that I’m selfish, but I-I love you Cassie please.” He sobbed, resting his cheek on the lid of the toilet.  
“Dean-,” He was cut off by Dean swiftly standing up, wobbling slightly as he reached the counter, grabbing his antidepressants and popping the lid off.  
“Dean stop-” He started, before Dean poured a handful into his palm and tried to toss the baby pink pills into his mouth, but was stopped by a panicked Cas who was suddenly very aware. He slapped the medication out of his hand with a terrified yell.  
“Dean what the fuck!” Castiel shrieked, whimpered, and cried all at the same time. Dean began to be hysterical, he reached everywhere on the bathroom floor looking to grab the pills, and Castiel was horrified, grabbing his wrists and holding tightly.  
“Let me Cas! Please I’m no good, I’m not good enough for you, I want to die! I want to die, please just let me die!” Sobs took control of his entire body as he fell to the floor. Cas released his wrists, and tried to keep himself from passing out as he lowered Dean to the floor.  
“I-It’s okay baby, j-just lie down, you’ll b-be alright, I’ve got you,” Castiel rambled, lowering Deans’ head to the cold tile. Castiel stood up, and turned on the bathtub, making it a hot but no too hot temperature.  
He made his way back to Dean, and began to carefully undress him. It was hard to focus with the sound of Dean’s broken sobs, and the sight of his entire body shaking as though he was withdrawing, and pills scattered across the floor. He pulled off his pants and boxers, finishing with his shirt as Dean began to mumble and cry out apologies.  
“No, shh, you’re okay, it wasn’t you, calm down sweetheart.” Cas explained weakly, running his fingers through Dean's short hair.  
“Wanna try to get into the bath for me baby? Please I promise it will help.” He soothed, placing his hands under Dean’s armpits, carefully pulling up his naked body. Dean collapsed into his chest, heaving and quietly sobbing. Castiel reached one hand underneath Dean’s butt, and one on his back, supporting him. He shakily began to gain balance on his knees as Dean’s body curled around, every aspect embracing Castiel’s clothed one.  
He lifted his lover over the side of the tub and placed him into the soothing water, getting in behind him, in all of his clothes. Dean laid in between Cas’s his chest pressed against Castiel’s own and his cheek lying against his clothed peck.  
“Dean it’s okay, breath sweetheart, breath. It’s okay. I love you, I’m never going to leave you Dean. I promise you.” Castiel said, taking in a shaky breath. Dean shook in his arms.  
“You should, l-l-leave me Cas. I don’t deserve you. I’m a depressed, self loathing, idiot who hurts you, and y-you could do better."  
“Dean no, never say that, you are the world to me, and I know you’re depressed baby, we’re gonna work through it okay, I’m going to make you the happiest you’ve ever been. You need help Dean, and I’m going to help you okay?” Cas explained, rubbing Dean’s back as he began to relax, still silently crying, hiccups escaping his lips every few moments.  
“I-I’m sorry, I shoulda never put you through that Castiel, I was b-being dramatic I think, I dunno why I tried, you make me h-happy I promise, I just couldn’t live without you, a-and I didn’t wanna be here if you weren’t,” Dean explained, pausing to hiccup in between words. Cas squeezed his ocean blue eyes, a stray tear slipping between his lid and water line, guilt seeping in.  
“I shouldn’t have threatened something I didn’t mean Dean. I wouldn’t have stayed gone long you have to know that and remember it for fights in the future. I may talk a lot, but I will never leave you. I love you too much.” Cas finished, pulling Dean’s earlobe between his thumb and his index finger.  
"Don't try to make this your fault Cas, t's not. It was me who made us fight anyway." Dean explained, planting a kiss on Castiel's clothed peck.  
"I love you Dean, and I'm sorry regardless," Castiel finished.  
"I love you Cas. D'you wanna go watch a movie or something?" Dean questioned.  
"Sure sweetheart, but let's get you cleaned up first alright?" Cas questioned. Dean nodded and cringed at the sight of the pills scattered across the tiled floor.  
"I'll clean up my pills, doc won't be very happy if I lose em," Dean said, feeling guilty about the stunt he pulled. Castiel shook his head as he grabbed the wash rag and began sliding the suds down Dean's back to his butt.  
"I will clean up, just go get your pajamas on and curl up on the couch okay? I'll get you a glass of warm milk on the way too alright?" Castiel told him.  
"I can take care of m'self Cas I don't want you doing all that for me." Dean grumbled.  
"Lemme take care of you, please. It's my job, and I know you'd do the same for me." Castiel urged. Dean sighed and nodded his head, obviously still stubborn about the idea.  
"Okay, you're all clean, go ahead and go downstairs, I'll be there soon."  
Dean emerged from the bath and wondered to their bedroom to put on his pajamas.  
The lovers spend their night on the couch, holding each other, and watching a movie Dean picked. Castiel can't help but think how lucky he is that he found Dean, and Dean can't stop thinking about how lucky he is that Cas stayed.


End file.
